There are various cacti native to the United States, Mexico and South America. The particular cacti genus Opuntia includes the beaver tail cacti, the bunny ear cacti and other prickly pear cacti. A common prickly pear cactus is generally characterized by a low-lying cluster of oblong shaped pads, protruding at multiple angles having barbed spines or tiny stickers. During the late spring and early summer each pad produces several flowers that bloom in an array of colors depending on the particular variety. When the bloom fades an edible fruit is formed. The pads of a common prickly pear cactus are actually rapidly growing flattened stems. Depending on the variety, the pads will grow from about four to 16 inches long, nine inches wide, and about three-quarters of an inch thick. The pads may be elliptical to oblong in shape, bright green to blue-gray in color and have a generally smooth skin.
The multiple forms of the cacti genus Opuntia have been used commercially in a variety of ways. For example the cacti have been used for hedges, natural fences and erosion control, particularly in deforested areas. The sap from the pads can be used as a first aid similar to the aloe vera plant. Ground or pureed young pads are used as a laxative and also as a potential remedy for diabetes. The sap from the pads is used as a mosquito repellent and as a means to smother mosquito larvae. The sap can also be extracted to form chewing gum, candles and can be concentrated and mixed with whitewash/mortar to increase the durability of buildings.
There are numerous culinary uses for the cactus genus Opuntia. The fresh pads of the prickly pear cactus provide a dependable source of food and drink for livestock and poultry. The pads are a traditional vegetable in Central Mexico and are eaten raw in salads, boiled and fried like eggplant, pickled with spices or cooked with shellfish, pork, chilies, tomatoes and eggs. The fruit of the prickly pear cactus vary in size and shape and can be cooked into jams, preserves, syrups and candies.
As described above, the majority of uses of the prickly pear are derived from the cactus pads or fruits. A third component of a common prickly pear cactus is an internal woody “skeleton” which is encased in the cactus pad. A typical skeleton is comprised of several layers of an intricate network of woody vein-like structures and has the general shape of the original cactus pad. This “woody skeleton” of the cactus is often considered a “by-product” or waste resulting from a specific method of processing. The skeletons of the prickly pear have had limited use in the construction of houses, and have been formed into rustic furniture and assorted trinkets. Recently entire woody skeletons have been “picture framed” and presented as art. See for example the WebPages www.cactuslace.com, which displays examples of complete or entire prickly pear skeletons mounted as art in picture frames.
When closely examined, the fine detail and intricacies of a prickly pear cactus skeleton present a very intriguing and unique visual experience. The skeleton therefore has potential for use in a variety of ways that utilize the artistic aspects of the skeleton. Most of such “artistic” applications however will require a skeleton that has a consistent form and predictable mechanical properties. Such a cactus skeleton should also permit reasonable handling during construction and shipping. Ideally such a cactus skeleton could be formed into planer or three-dimensional shapes. Also of high importance is the long-term acid/base or “pH” level of the cactus skeleton. To be “Museum Quality” the skeleton must have a uniform, base pH and must not be acidic. Such materials should ideally have a base pH that is in the range of between 8-10. In this base range, the material pH is distanced from being acidic and also provides a “safety margin” in the event of the material changing towards being acidic.
Unfortunately dead cactus skeletons have a pH that is close to acidic, are commonly stained with mold and bacteria and vary widely in shapes and mechanical properties. In addition a complete or entire skeleton is comprised of several entwined skeleton layers and is not substantially planer.